A Tribute to Horizon
by Jade Winter
Summary: A fantasy based story about a group of guildmates
1. A Story To Tell

Chapter 1: A Story To Tell...  
  
"Grandma, tell me a story." The small voice called out from the room.  
  
Jadeara got up from her rocker by the hearth and walked into the child's room. It was a small room, small enough that the candle that Jade brought with her lit the whole room. A tiny face with freckles and brown, tossled hair peeked out from under the covers. "Now, Phoebe." Jade chided, "you know 'tis late."  
  
"I know, but I just can't get to sleep. Please, Grandma, tell me a story." Phoebe pleaded.  
  
"All right." She said as she sat in the chair beside the bed. This was a common ritual of the two. Phoebe loved to hear stories of the olden days, and Jade loved to tell them to her.  
  
Phoebe sat in rapt attention as Jade started her story...  
  
"Well, child, I shall start way, way back." Jade began, "Back in the day when your grandfather, Lylgamin and I were a young couple out for adventures. Lylgamin was a fine ranger, having trained in the art of two handed dualing. In those days, many a Ranger depended on their bow. But not, Lylgamin. Once a foe got within range of his steel, they better'd be prayin' for a quick death. I had trained as a Regrowth druid. Many a druid had trained in the ways of Nature, but not I. I was a healer from the heart and took that role seriously. I put all of my time and effort into learning the healing arts."  
  
"And you were great at it! You were one of the best!" Phoebe interrupted.   
  
"Hush, child. Now I'm not one to gloat, but I did take my job seriously and I was known for my quick heals and fast rezzes." Jade scolded.  
  
"Sorry, Grandma. Please go on." Phoebe said apologetically.  
  
"Tis allright. I know you get excited. Now, as I was saying, both Lylgamin and I were adventurers. We did many a quest and we discovered many new areas in all of Hibernia. Why, we duo'd together for a long, long time. We never even joined a guild for a long time. Not out of dislike for guilds, but just because it was unneccessary. We were young, rich and powerful. At least we thought so! Foolish is more like it." she said winking.  
  
"But there were a few we did group with, and had a lot of fun hunting with. Mercury, a young blademaster, showed us a few good, new places to hunt. In fact he even showed us some giant trees that turned alive! Can you imagine?! And Vaule, a hero who turned into a great friend of ours, helped us with one of our first enemy kills. But that will be another story. The story I wish to tell tonight is the story of Lylgamin, I and our guildmates in Horizon." 


	2. Encounter

Chapter 2: Encounter  
  
"Lylgamin and I had traveled within Midguard and Albion, the other two realms in Camelot, before deciding on Hibernia. With its love for nature, and its deep lore, we   
  
decided this was the perfect place for us to call home. Now, Midguard and Albion have a deep hatred fro Hibernia, and I must say the feelings are mutual. Midguard and   
  
Albion would do all they could to destroy Hibernia and its ways. That is why we have a frontier, where we have battle keeps. To protect the common inhabitants so that   
  
our way of life will be preserved. It is only the mighty and brave who venture into the frontier and help protect Hibernia. Within the frontiers, are two relic keeps."  
  
"What's a relic, Grandma?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well, in each realm there are two very important items. In the case of Hibernia, we have the Cauldron of Dagda and Lug's Mighty Spear of Lightning. They are each held   
  
in a different battle keep, called a relic keep, far into the frontier. These relics must be protected at all costs, as if they fall into enemy hands, the magic that we all revere   
  
so much and the strength of our blows will all diminish." Jade warned.  
  
"The Relic Keeps, though, are much harder to conquer than just a normal battle keep. They have more guards, tougher doors and as I said, is closer to the heart of Hibernia."  
  
Jade said.  
  
"Why does that matter, Grandma? Why would it be closer to Hibernia? Wouldn't that put Hibernians in danger?" Phoebe inqired.  
  
"No, my child. In this way, even the youngest Hibernian can join in the fight for their homeland. Why I remember, when I was first old enough to battle on the frontier and the   
  
Albions were attacking. Our group jumped on horses and shouted throughout Hibernia, "Relic is being attacked! Everyone come to the relic keep quick!" It was very exciting."   
  
Jade answered.  
  
"Did the relics get taken, Grandma?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"No, not that time. Hibernians came out in record numbers and drove the Albions out. It was most impressive." Jade said. "But let me continue my story."  
  
"Now that you know the history a little, I shall continue on about my band of brothers and sisters. Lylgamin and I had been on the Frontier, doing what we could to help the   
  
cause, but we had not ventured very far."   
  
  
  
"Once we decided we would see what was at the end of the frontier. So we ventured forth deep into the heart of Emain. We came upon a gate, which we now know led to   
  
the Albion portal keep. We saw no other Hibernians, so taking to the woods, we continued on, avoiding mobs as we went. We were   
  
only in our 30's, so mobs in Emain would mean an instant death for us."  
  
"As we approached a keep that we thought was ours, we noticed the soldiers down below us on the path looked strange. Then, Lylg noticed the flag was not green, for   
  
Hibernia, but a blue and white."   
  
All of a sudden, we heard a whisper, "Be careful. There are enemies about." It said.   
  
I looked, but could see no one. Then right beside us he appeared. A small Lurikeen in all black. His name was Gramps. He was from the guild Horizon.   
  
Lylgamin knew him to be a legend already in the young age of Camelot. This nightshade was one of the most deadly in all of Hibernia. He was notorious for his outrageous   
  
antics as well. He was brutal, but an asset for Hibernia. And he had saved us. We whispered our thank yous and headed home. Who would've thought this slight encounter  
  
would be just the start of our adventures with Horizon." 


	3. Joining But Not Belonging

Chapter 3: Joining, But Not Belonging....  
  
"When we were in our 30's your grandfather and I would run out to the frontier and try our  
  
best to help with the cause. Albions and Midguardians would try to penetrate our forces in  
  
hopes of taking a keep or more importantly taking one of our beloved relics.   
  
"As we grouped and met people, we decided we would join forces with others and join a   
  
guild. There were many, many guilds in Hibernia at the time, and we did not know how to   
  
choose. We tried a few different guilds before deciding on sticking with Ciorcal Lochtach. It was a fine guild, with a great reputation and also one that had other couples in it, rather than some guilds that had mostly young men. We stayed with Ciorcal for a while and had fun grouping with people and gaining experience. Scavy, Nige, Malduc, Nebuchadnezzar, these were some  
  
of our most enjoyable guildmates. But something was missing..."  
  
"Lylg and I would be on late into the night, when Hibernia sleeps. Our new guild mostly was on during  
  
the day. We found ourselves being sort of like a fifth wheel, so to speak. Many a time things would  
  
decided, groups created, without us being a part of. " Jade paused in reflection of the sad memory.   
  
"As we continued on, with CL, Lylg and I began to make friends outside of the guild. One friend in   
  
particular was my friend, Jipian. Long after Gramps had disappeared from Hibernia, Jipian rose to the  
  
rank of most deadliest Nightshade. To me, he was a cute little Lurikeen who was very nice. To Albs and  
  
Mids, well, lets just say they hoped they did not cross Jip's path. I found myself looking out for the little guy. Healing him, rezzing him, when no one else would. At least, it didn't seem like it to me. I had plenty of buffs to give, so I would buff him to. He seemed to always play solo, so I thought he probably could use a friend. Especially when an enemy was about." Jade chuckled.  
  
"What Grandma? What is so funny?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Why, I was just thinking how silly that sounds, here the most deadliest stalker in Hibernia, was actually one of the sweetest people! Its hard to imagine, but it was true!" Jade answered fondly.  
  
"Jip would ask me how things were in CL, and I would be honest with him. How they were all nice people,good players, but we just felt out of the loop. He told me about his guild, Horizon, and how it was very small with very nice, mature players in it. He asked me if I would join a guild group sometime and meet all of these people. I agreed." 


	4. Family

Chapter 4: Family  
  
As I hopped off my horse near Druim Caine, I was greeted by a number of familiar faces. Jip of course  
  
was there, but also, Phoebe Fawn was present and Eryik the Warden, as well as Geemoney Cricket.   
  
I had met Phoebe through Lylgamin and knew her sister Ester Fawn through rvring. Also present, was Mops,   
  
a crusty old Lurikeen nightshade with a grey mop of hair and beard. We just had to wait for Mags and Nitche.   
  
I did not know these two, but I had heard that Nitche was a bullheaded, tough guildmaster.   
  
I was a little apprehensive to meet him.  
  
As we sat around waiting, I saw the dynamics of this group. Not only did they welcome me in, but also   
  
included me in their chat. It was refreshing to actually have people chat with me like I was an old friend.   
  
And they hardly knew me! All of them were very quick witted and intelligent. I could tell they were all mature  
  
adventurers like Lylgamin and myself. Eryik was the joker, always good for a laugh, singing songs and   
  
thinking of funny jokes. Phoebe was sweet, but quick tongued. She looked innocent but she definately   
  
had a fiestiness to her. She could easily set a man in his place. Mops was a little harder to peg. He was  
  
quick witted, but also had a sweet side. He was very intelligent and you could tell he was a seasoned   
  
veteran hunter. He gave the air that he had seen and done many things, and that you automatically felt he   
  
was loyal and a true friend if he liked you. Geemoney was a firbolg bard, logical and dependable. He was smart  
  
and intelligent. I got the feeling we would be long time friends. And then there was Jipian of course whom I  
  
already knew.  
  
When Mags arrived, I realized that she was the matriach of the group. She had been a guildmaster before, and  
  
was definately a leader. She was not afraid to speak her mind, and at times was a little crass. But I liked her.  
  
To tell the truth, I liked them all and felt finally, that I belonged.  
  
Finally, Nitche arrived. He was a firebolg, like Geemoney, only instead of being a Bard, he was a Hero. As  
  
the guildmaster of Horizon, he had an air about him that spoke volumes. Phoebe and Mags could talk frankly   
  
to him, but everyone knew that when it got down to it, Nitche was the one in charge.   
  
Once he got there, they huddled together and spoke in whispers. Finally there was cheering and then Nitche said,  
  
"Jade, its a unanimous vote, if you would like to join Horizon,you can."   
  
I was taken aback. I'd only grouped with these folks sparingly, some not at all, but they were willing to invite me  
  
into their guild, one which I had heard was very hard to get into. I, of course, said, Yes and Walah I was in Horizon!  
  
I couldn't wait to get home and tell Lylgamin, who was out on a scouting mission for the realm at the time.   
  
We ventured into the Cursed Forest following Nitche who led the way. It was a dark and gloomy place, full of  
  
strange creatures that I'd never seen. "Where are we hunting today?" I asked. "Oh, we've decided to do all the   
  
main monsters in CF." Mops said with a wiry grin on his face. "By your stunned face Jade, I assume you've never  
  
done that?" Nitche asked. "Why, no. I mean, I've been in CF before, but only the outer edges. Never inside, and   
  
especially near the monsters." I replied. "Oh. Well, you're in for a treat then." And they all chuckled as we headed  
  
deeper into the forest.  
  
We were right in the middle of CF, taking on King Kong when a report came in. Albs and Mids were cross teaming   
  
and trying to take the relic. We finished the kill and immediately headed out of CF. I had never been with a guild that  
  
had taken this so seriously. CL was also very much a leader of the realm, but I had not had the same feeling I got from  
  
this group. They took defending the relics very seriously and immediately dropped what they were doing to help the realm.  
  
That was my first inkling of just how honorable these fighters were. They were a very small guild, and granted, loved rvr  
  
as much as the next person, but their main purpose was to have fun and have good experiences. Whether that was exping  
  
or rvring, they really were a family. 


	5. Gone, But Not Forgotten

Chapter 5: All Gone, but not forgotten...  
  
"Soon Lylg joined Horizon, and we had some very great adventures with all of our guildies. Our favorites were the  
  
late night runs through emain with Nitche leading the way, sneaking up on the Mids and Albs as they tried  
  
to enter the realm. Why, we even snuck over to Alb and took a keep with only a group of 8 Horizons and   
  
no one else! This in turn started a wave of Hibs to come over to Alb to try for a relic. " Jade recalled fondly.  
  
"Phoebe...Phoebe? Is that the ranger I'm named after?" Phoebe asked, her blue eyes shining.   
  
"Why yes, my sweet, you are named after that same Phoebe." Jade replied proudly.  
  
"What happened to them Grandma, to all the Horizons?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well, like all good things, the good times had to end. It was like a brief moment in time that we were  
  
all together and happy. Songstar, foster brother of Mops, and Mops were the first to leave. Oh, you see them  
  
now and again running through emain, but some say they went a little nuts and were never the same again." Jade   
  
looked sad. She sighed. "Phoebe and Ester were the next to go. There was a huge battle at Bledmeer and our poor  
  
girls were both lost. They both died valiantly, trying to stop an Alb invasion to our relic. And they were stopped. So, in  
  
that they did not die for nothing. They were both brave warriors, and the realm was very saddened for Horizon and for   
  
Hibernia at the loss."  
  
"Oh how sad! What about the others, Grandma? What about Mags and Eryik? Jipian? Nitche? "  
  
"Well, Mags and Eryik became more than friends. But, sadly into work out. Both left Hibernia. Eryik unfortunately left  
  
Horizon for another guild. Mags stayed, but she mostly kept to herself and stayed in her house. I have not seen her  
  
in a long, long time."  
  
"Jipian, I am still in contact with on occasion. He is still with Horizon, but of course has since retired and is now a ship  
  
captain on the sea!"  
  
"Nitche, well, Nitche is still guildmaster, but....I do not revere him as I once did. The loss of the core Horizons, as well as  
  
the original Horizons has changed him. He also went under the spell of an evil witch. But that will be another story."   
  
"Aww Grandma!" Pleaded Phoebe, "Please continue!"   
  
"No, my child, it is late, and that is enough reminiscing. I will tell you the story of Nitche and the witch some other time. It is late."   
  
Jade kissed Phoebe. "Goodnight my sweet." She said.  
  
"Goodnight Grandma. " Phoebe said. "Grandma?" Phoebe called out in the dark. "Do you miss it, Horizon that is?"   
  
Jade turned with a tear in her eye, and replied, "I miss Horizon that once was. That can never be again. And that is all."   
  
Satisfied, Phoebe rolled over and fell asleep, dreaming of fighting side by side with her grandparents. Jade sat by the fire, taking   
  
up her knitting again, rocking and softly humming a tune from long ago.   
  
A/N All of these characters, besides Phoebe the grandchild, do exist or existed on Dark Age of Camelot's Igraine Server. Thanks for the memories guys and gals! Jade 


End file.
